Black Ángel
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Un súper soldado, un filántropo, dos asesinos profesionales, un semidiós y un sujeto con problemas de ira. Jamás en su vida imaginó que terminaría trabajando con un grupo tan peculiar, mucho menos que convivirían en el mismo lugar. Ah, eso sin contar a su jefe con complejo de Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**_15/04/2005:_**

 _"Bip... Bip... Bip..."_

Escuchó el molesto sonido del despertador, recordándole que debía asistir a la escuela.

El lado bueno es que ya era viernes, por lo que tendría dos días libres para descansar.

Se vistió, buscó su bolso y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina para buscar su desayuno.

— Charlene se te va a hacer tarde, tienes que ir a clases.

Escuchó la voz de su madre quien le tendió una bolsa de papel con su comida.

— Gracias mamá... -dijo la niña tomando la bolsa y corriendo hasta la puerta.

Antes de llegar la voz de su madre la detuvo.

— Recuerda que vas a pasar el fin de semana con tu padre...

La pequeña asintió y salió.

El timbre de salida sonó anunciando que los niños por fin eran libres de irse a sus respectivos hogares.

— Charlie ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? podríamos hacer una pijamada... -dijo una niña afroamericana mientras que subían al autobús.

— No lo sé Nicky... este fin de semana voy a estar con papá

— Lástima, tal vez la próxima semana podamos hacerla...

— Sí, me gusta la idea...

El autobús frenó de golpe asustando a los niños.

Unos hombres altos, con capuchas y armas subieron al autobús, causando gritos de pánico entre los que lo abordaban.

— ¡Guarden silencio si no quieren que los mate!

El conductor intentó atacar a uno por la espalda pero fue golpeado por uno de los hombres.

— No me digas que intentas hacerte el héroe -soltó una risa macabra.

El sonido del gatillo sonó mientras el pobre hombre caía inerte al piso.

Charlie tomó a Nicky del cuello de su blusa y la arrastró hasta llegar a una ventana.

— Nicky vamos, tenemos que irnos... -susurro Charlie, agradeciendo mentalmente que su padre le haya enseñado que hacer en un caso como ese.

— Pero...

— ¡Vamos! hay que saltar ahora que están distraídos...

Abrieron la ventana del autobús listas para saltar, cuando un grito las distrajo.

— ¡Atrapenlas!

Las habían descubierto e iban hacia ellas.

En un movimiento Charlie empujó a Nicky por la ventana mientras que ella era arrastrada hacia dentro.

— ¡Charlie!

— ¡Corre! ¡busca ayuda! -logró decir antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba encerrada en esa celda.

Había visto como poco a poco sus compañeros se los iban llevando, había escuchado sus gritos, había sido testigo de las terribles atrocidades por las que sus amigos tuvieron que pasar, había visto sus cuerpos sin vida, desangrados.

Cuando escuchaba a sus amigos gritar no podía evitar sostenerse la cabeza, notaba como las luces parpadeaban, las cosas se movían y en más de una ocasión las bombillas explotaban.

Sin embargo nunca les prestó atención.

Arrinconada, sentada en posición fetal, llorando con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas escuchó como la reja de aquella prisión era abierta, dándole paso a un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años, cabello rojo, ojos grises y tez blanca, con ropas oscuras y una placa en el pecho:

 ** _"Comandante Ryan Klingman"_**

Sonrío con malicia, mostrando sus dientes blancos y derechos.

Se acercó a ella tomándola de su frágil muñeca.

— Parece que eres la última, vamos a ver que tanto resistes...

— ¡No! ¡suelta! -le dio una patada en la pierna provocando que el hombre la soltara.

Aprovechando la oportunidad empezó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, doblo una esquina, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sin embargo la desesperación la embargo al ver que su camino no tenía salida, estaba acorralada...

Sintió pasos tras de si, la habían alcanzado.

Un fuerte golpe la tiro al suelo.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores!

La levantó tirándole el cabello, tibias lágrimas corrían por su morena piel y con sus pequeñas manos intentaba zafarse del cruel agarre.

El hombre la soltó cuando llegaron a un cuarto oscuro y pequeño.

Vio todo a su alrededor, vio un calendario en la pared: **_11/08/2006_**

Un año, un año de encierro es el que había pasado...

Aquel hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello de su camiseta levantándola del suelo y lanzándola a un colchón que había en el piso.

Con terror vio como él se acercaba a ella.

Grito desesperada pidiendo ayuda, más nadie llegó, estaba sola y nadie la rescataría de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

 _ **13/05/2008**_

El constante TIC TAC del reloj marcando el correr de las horas a la vez que el constante goteo de la sonda conectada a su brazo izquierdo le indicaba que cada vez estaba mas cerca el fin de aquella sesión de experimentos.

Vio la hora, eran las 20:30 hrs.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar a dos personas hablando.

Una enfermera se acercó y desconectó la sonda, la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta el guardia que estaba esperando por ella.

Vio de reojo a Ryan, quien sostenía unos papeles en mano, levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Dejala, yo la llevo..

Aquella sesión había sido sumamente agotadora, estaba cansada, en ese momento no tenia fuerzas para tratar de huir de nuevo.

Respiraba con dificultad, los electroshocks la habían dejado sumamente agotada.

Vio sus rodillas raspadas, su piel quemada, sus manos rotas y su ropa gastada.

Sus cortaduras ya estaban regenerándose, borrando todo rastro de heridas de su piel.

Su ropa ya le quedaba pequeña y no era para menos, después de todo llevaba casi tres años usando el mismo atuendo.

Sintió el impacto del suelo al ser arrojada en la celda.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con odio...

— Tarde o temprano ese espíritu tuyo se doblegará...

— ¡Vete al infierno! -fue la única respuesta de la chica.

Ryan tan sólo se limitó a darle una sonrisa torcida mientras que salia de la celda.

— Nos vemos mañana...

Con paso firme se marcho de la celda dejándola sola, no paso mas de media hora cuando una figura alta apareció.

— Charlie...

La chica se levantó del suelo donde estaba acostada viendo con una ceja alzada a su visita.

— ¿Eva?

La mujer sonrió con ligereza, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

Por más increíble que pareciera, Eva Sokopova era una de las pocas personas que habían logrado conseguir el respeto de Charlie, por no decir la unica, una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como esmeraldas a plena noche.

Se conocieron tras cinco meses después de que Charlie iniciara como conejillo de indias para el último proyecto de HYDRA.

— Creo que ya deberías estar dormida ¿no Charlie?

— No, prefiero gastar mi tiempo planeando mi escape y futura destrucción de HYDRA -soltó la adolescente con ligereza, como si aquello fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

La adolescente chasqueo la lengua mientras sonreía de lado con sadismo y sus ojos negros brillaban mostrando peligro en su mirada, cualquiera que la viese en ese momento pensaría que por fin había perdido la cabeza.

Aunque tal vez, en parte, ese si fuera el caso.

La mujer negó con la cabeza algo divertida.

— ¿Y como sigues?

La menor alzo una ceja.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿has continuado con los malestares?

— Sí bueno -se encogió de hombros- de todos modos no es nada comparado con los experimentos que me hacen...

Eva aspiró hondo, se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus delicados dedos y soltó el aire retenido.

— Charline, estoy hablando en serio...

— Y yo también, ¿soy el proyecto "Black Ángel" no?

Vio como la mayor frunció el ceño, realmente los malestares que Charlie había estado presentando no le gustaban para nada.

Y el asunto es que según los síntomas ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba.

— Charlie escucha, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener... familia?

La menor alzó una ceja.

— ¿Eh?... pues si, obvio... digo, quiero volver a ver a mis padres Eva ¿por que lo preguntas?

Y en momentos como ese era claro que la chica seguia siendo una niña inocente, es cierto que le habían arrebatado mucho, pero aún así, seguia teniendo un pequeño rayo de luz en su interior.

Tal vez un atisbo de esperanza, de que aún quedaba esperanza de rescatar a aquella niña de su destructivo circulo de autodestrución.

Al principio cuando se conocieron la chica había sido totalmente arisca con ella, Eva Sokopova era la encargada del departamento de seguridad y vigilancia de HYDRA, cuando le encargaron vigilar a la nueva " _especimen_ " después de que dejara a sus últimos tres guardias en estado de coma, ¿como lo hizo? aún nadie lo sabe, ella se mostro claramente intrigada, la chica era realmente peligrosa, aún más de lo que mostraban sus ojos o su sonrisa sadicá y burlona.

Aquella joven frente a ella poseia un IQ de 169 el cual iria creciendo a medida que creciera, una genio sin duda alguna y estaba segura que esta poseia más poderes de los que mostraba, posiblemente guardandolos para una "sorpresa" al momento de su escape.

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que la morena estaba consciente de lo verdaderamente peligrosa que era.

Eva por su parte, al principio de su relación se había mostrado fría y resitente en su trato hacía ella mientras que la morena jugaba con su mente, luego paso el tiempo y llegaron los famosos "problemas de mujeres", en los que fue testigo durante más de una ocasión de como sus poderes se salian de control debido a los constantes cambios de humor que mostraba.

Fue entonces que empezaron a tratarse con un poco más de civilización, hasta que finalmente se consiguió su respeto, o al menos el mayor respeto posible tratandose de Charlie.

La rubia se froto el puente de la nariz en busca de paciencia.

— Charlie ¿recuerdas el libro que te dí? ¿el de anatomia?

— Si ¿por...?

— _Dios dame paciencia por favor... Mucha paciencia..._ -pensó Eva con cansancio.

La chica de ojps oscuros la vio tratando de comprender.

— ¿Lo leíste no?

— Por supuesto que lo leí... Eva se directa ¿quieres?

— Charlie, es posible que estes embarazada...


	3. Chapter 3

Respiró profundo.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde aquel anuncio inesperado, tiempo en el que se confirmaron las sospechas de la rubia y crecio la angustia de la menor.

¿Que si queria tener familia? ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡pero no de esta manera! ¡tenia trece años por Dios!

Ni siquiera sabia que iba a pasar con ella, mucho menos sabia que iba a ser de aquella criatura...

Un tembloroso suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no dejaria que aquellos mountruos le pusieran un dedo encima a su bebé...

 _Su bebé..._

Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

Tal vez no era la situación indicada, pero aún así no podia evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago.

Ya había planeado su escape, sólo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno y finalmente seria libre.

Vió al hombre sentado junto a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era un buen tipo, pero lamentablemente HYDRA había estado jugando con su mente...

Aquella organización había causado demasiado daño.

Había entrado en su cabeza, visto sus recuerdos, James "Bucky" Barnes, alías _Soldado del invierno_ un hombre honesto que había sido capturado para los ruines fines de aquella organización, combatió en la segunda guerra mundial, mejor amigo de Steven "Steve" Rogers, _«Capítan America»_.

Hay veces en que deseaba no haber entrado en su mente, otras trataba de ayudarlo a recordar, siempre con cuidado de no mostrar sus capacidades ante nadie.

Sonrío con tristeza, aquel hombre no merecia estar allí.

Lo conoció por casualidad hacía ya dos años, poco después de que empezaran con los experimentos en ella.

Para sorpresa de todos a mitad de el experimento su corazón había colapsado, provocando un infarto, el cual no pudieron solucionar.

Hora de muerte: 15:30 hrs.

Lo que nadie se esperó fue que tres minutos después la chica abriera los ojos.

Mas de uno soltó un grito al verla sentarse en la camilla.

Tenía que admitirlo, ver sus caras de panico fue realmente hilarante.

Pero mas allá de eso, lo que la dominó fue la inminente sorpresa de saberse viva, de poder respirar, de ver la luz de nuevo.

Aquellá fue una sensación inexplicable...

Y la primera de sus muchas muertes...

No tardó mucho en entender la situación, ella era "inmortal", estaba condenada a una vida solitaria, en la que tendría que ver morir a sus seres queridos, familiares, amigos...

Aquella ocación, al acabar con el experimento la llevaron a su habitación, encontrandose con el castaño en el camino, al cual dieron la orden de vigilarla hasta nuevo aviso.

La voz de el la sacó de su ensimismamiento, él había movido ya su pieza del tablero, tragandoce su alfil, esperando a que ella hiciera su próximo movimiento.

Ella tomo su caballo.

— Jaqué...

El frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por que estas actuando tan extraño?

— ¿A qué te refieres? -contestó ella mostrando desinteres.

— Estas actuando extraña, mas de lo normal...

Charlie alzó una ceja, ¿le acababa de llamar rara? si, lo había hecho, pero era Bucky, _«el Soldado»_ como ella solía llamarle, para evitar sospechas sobre sus habilidades mentales, era su soldado, no podía enojarce con el, no, con el no.

El y Eva habían sido la unica compañia agradable durante su estadia allí, y tal vez, de no haber sido por ellos, hace tiempo habría sucumbido a la locura.

— No es nada -respondió con simpleza.

Él estrecho los ojos.

— No te creo...

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras...

Por las pequeñas rendillas de la ventana rectangular se veía la noche caer.

Sentía como los nervios la invadian, ya casí era la hora de escapar.

Las nauseas la atacaron, sentía su estomago revuelto, jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, y es que, esta vez no sólo era su integridad, vida la que corria peligro, sino también la de aquel bebé que llevaba en su interior.

Finalmente el sol cayó, dejando una intensa bruma de oscuridad a su alrededor, aquel pasillo no tenia iluminación, hace ya mucho que aquella bombilla parpadeante había dejado de funcionar y los que trabajaban allí no se habían preocipado en cambiarla.

Sacó la llave que Eva le había entregado de entre sus ropas, la introdujo en la cerradura y salió tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Se deslizo entre las sombras y avanzó; todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, cosa que la preocupó, ¿y si la habían descubierto? ¿y si Ryan la estaba esperando con una emboscada?

Ok, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica y estaba sugestionada, pero de cualquier manera preferia ser precavida.

No debía dejar pasar ningun error por alto...

Subió las escaleras de metal oxidado, sus pies descalzos

sintiendo el frío del metal bajo ella, su corazón galopaba con fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada.

Estaba a solo unos metros de su salida...

Llegó a unas puertas de metal de doble hoja, abríendola

lentamente, siendo cegada temporalmente por la luz; se asomó y pudo divisar un par de camarás en la esquina, contó el tiempo que duraban en rotación y al llegar de nuevo al punto de inicio se aventuró a correr.

Iba en el segundo nivel cuando una estruendosa alárma empezó a sonar junto a la vez de una mujer.

 _"Alerta, alerta, el proyecto Black Ángel ha escapado..."_ Empezó a acumular energía en las palmas de sus manos, pronto la necesitaría, iba a abrir un portal, había estado practicando, y hasta el momento solo había logrado abrir pequeños portales, del tamaño de una manzana.

Pero esta vez era diferente, después de mucha practica había logrodo descubrir la clave para abrir un portal de su tamaño, tenía que acumular suficiente matería para abrirlo, generando una reserva de energía en su cuerpo para no quedar inconsciente mientras se consentraba en el lugar al que deseaba llegar.

Y finalmente llegó al nivel principal, con Ryan esperandole, tal y como había temido desde un inicio, solo que esta vez no se dejaría pisotear, no señor, había estado entrenando muy duro para este momento.

Ryan estaba esperandola, de brazos cruzados, junto a un par de agentes detrás de el.

Ella sonrió de lado, con aquella sonrisa sadicá que había adquirido con el tiempo, aumentó la velocidad mientras materializo una esfera de energía y se apuntó a la cabeza.

— Quitense de mi camino si no quieren que me maté aquí

mísmo...

Ryan soltó una risa estruendosa.

— No me hagas reír, niña, eres inmortal, no puedes morír, además ni siquiera tienes las agallas como para hacerlo, si te rindes ahora te prometo que no seré muy duro contigo en tu castigo...

Un profundo ascó la invadió, sin embargo su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño.

— Puede ser... Sin embargo estas olvidando un pequeño detalle Ryan, en mi tiempo aquí la única causa de muerte que no he sufrido ha sido por daño cerebral, dime ¿acáso estarías dispuesto a perder a tu valiosa arma por algo tan estúpido?

El rostro de el se deformó en una mueca de disgusto, era verdad, jamás había muerto por un daño en la cabeza, y no sabían que pasaría de recibir uno, despues de todo el cerebro es el centro de las operaciones por lo que bien podría no despertar jamás.

Con esa posibilidad, aunque pequeña, no podían arriesgarse, no ahora, no después de tantos años de trabajo ardúo e invertigación.

Y con esa resolución hizó una seña a los soldados tras sus espaldas para que la dejarán ir a la vez que sonreía para sus adentros, la mocosa había aprendido bien, era una buena manipuladora, pero el lo era más.

— De acuerdo, te dejaremos ir, pero espero que estes consciente de que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos...

— Lo se, algun día uno de los dos tendrá que caer y lamentablemente para tí la que resultará vencedora seré yo.

Dicho esto se abrió paso entre los guardias, rumbo a las afueras del edifició en donde podría abrir el portal.

Sí, es cierto que se había apuntado a la cabeza con aquella esfera, pero ni de chiste iba a disparar, o al menos no conta ella.

Ahora por fin era libre...


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Hay personas que superan sus miedos y siguen adelante en sus vidas olvidando aquello que les causo dolor y perdonando,**_

 _ **otros simplemente guardan rencor y sed de venganza, y finalmente están los que no pueden seguir adelante...**_

 _ **Yo pertenezco al segundo grupo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme...**_

 _ **— Black Ángel "**_

El aire frío de la noche golpeaba su piel, estaba mareada después de hacer atravesado el portal, más no le importó.

Se sentia libre, como nunca en mucho tiempo lo había sido.

Una inmensa oleada de repentino miedo la embargo, ¿y ahora? ¿qué debía hacer?

Aunque tenia una cosa clara, debía ir a ver a sus padres, por el momento esa era la única cosa clara que tenia en mente, pero ¿y después? ¿qué haría? Se sintió levemente asfixiada, ¿y si sus padres no la aceptaban? ¿qué haría en ese caso?

Dirigió su mirada al oscuro cielo, con la incertidumbre asomándose por cada poro de su piel.

Lo único que sabia con certeza es que ahora no solon era su vida la que corria peligro.

Abrió otro portal mas, con un solo lugar en mente, uno específico: la casa de su padre.

Al cruzar el oscuro umbral apareció en frente de una vieja casa, a las afueras de New York, adentro las luces de la planta baja seguían encendidas, a lo que se pregunto que hora seria como para que su padre siguiera despierto.

La preocupación llego a sus ojos al pensar en su padre, desde que el y su madre se separaron las cosas no habían sido iguales.

Frunció el ceño y se acerco con cuidado a la puerta, con sigilo y procurando que nadie la viera.

Respiro hondo y saco las llaves de emergencia que su padre siempre guardaba bajo la maseta de orquídeas junto a la puerta.

— ¿Papá?

Un hombre junto al teléfono se giró atónito hacia ella dejando caer el auricular al suelo y corriendo hacia ella tras unos segundos de silencio

— ¡Hija!

 ** _18 de Septiembre de 2009, Brooklyn, NY, 03:00 hrs._**

Los truenos resonaban en el cielo nocturno, una respiración agitada llenaba el silencio mortal de aquella oscura habitación.

Era una pesadilla, solo eso, una pesadilla.

Vio a los lados todavía agitada y se concentró el la energía de sus padres.

Estaban en casa.

Solo una pesadilla...

Vio el reloj en su buró y bufo, oficialmente tenia catorce años ¿y eso que? A estas alturas aquel asunto le parecía una nimiedad.

Se levantó con cuidado y anduvo hasta la biblioteca, tomó entre sus manos uno de los libros y se puso a leer en un intento de calmar su atormentada mente.

Tal vez muchos en su posición muchos dirían que mejor hubiera abierto un portal desde hace tiempo y hubiera huido ¿no?

Si, claro, aquello sonaba tan fácil, a no ser claro por que en ese momento apenas y podía abrir un portal del tamaño de un limón... Cuando mucho, además, en ese momento se encontraba realmente débil, constantemente tenia que regenerarse y aquella no era una tarea fácil ¡claro que no lo era!

Una ligera jaqueca se estaba formando en su cabeza mientras que recordaba los hechos que la llevaron hasta donde estaba en ese momento.

Hasta que un estruendo la distrajo.

Aquel no había sido un trueno, no, había venido de pa planta baja de la casa, se levantó con cuidado del suelo mientras buscaba la energía de sus padres una vez mas, entonces se alertó.

Podía sentir a su padre, mas a su madre no.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas podian, no podía evitarlo, estaba asustada, aquel sentimiento era desagradable, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, y en cierto modo así era.

Solo que no quería pensar en eso, no quería recordar aquella hórrida pesadilla.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y finalmente sus miedos se confirmaron.

El suelo estaba lleno de sangre, los muebles desperdigados por todas partes, a unos pasos de ella se encontraba su madre, Hilal Marie, y mas adelante su padre, en un claro estado de semi inconsciencia con una clase de puñal clavado a la altura del corazón.

Ahogó un grito y retrocedido un par de pasos a la vez que con manos temblorosas se tocaba el vientre donde un pequeño bulto se podía apreciar.

Hasta que sus ojos divisaron a los causantes de aquella desgracia.

Entonces el miedo se fue y la ira la inundó.

De ahora en adelante conocerían a Black Ángel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**15/10/2009**_

Avanzó con cuidado por la calle, intentaba establecer el mínimo contacto posible con las personas que la rodeaban, ya fuera física o socialmente.

Y tampoco es como si fuera muy difícil, por lo general las personas al verla andando con una capa negra con capucha y aire lúgubre rodeándola la esquivaban por propia elección.

Era lo mejor, o al menos eso es lo que se decía.

Después del ataque en casa de su padre la policía llegó y ella fue culpada de todo, por lo que, sin mas opción, se encerró en su habitación, tomo sus cosas y mientras los policías gritaban abrió un portal y se marchó.

Sin embargo mas allá de lo que ella creyó su madre había logrado sobrevivir al ataque, por lo que fue llevada al hospital de emergencia.

Realmente no era algo que hubiera querido pero no había tenido opción, ya que, estaba segura de que aquellos sujetos no la dejarían ir así como así, además ¿quién defendería a una mutante? Después de todo recordaba la expresión de asco y desprecio en el rostro de los oficiales cuando llegaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

— Un ramen vegetariano y unos dangos por favor -ordenó luego de tomar asiento en un local de comida.

Tenia que alimentarse bien, mas por el bebé que llevaba dentro que por ella misma.

Se frotó el abultado vientre debajo de la túnica que la cubría, aún no estaba segura de cómo pero sabia que debía hallar una forma de salir adelante fuera como fuera.

Un trabajo, un departamento, eso era lo primero que debía hallar, además, dudaba que los esbirros de HYDRA lograran dar con ella en el lugar donde se hallaba.

.

.

.

Estaba a solo un paso de girar el picaporte cuando escucho gritos.

Maldijo por lo bajo, en realidad, aunque no tenia ninguna razón para ir, sentía que debía hacerlo, por lo que, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y avanzó en dirección al origen del ruido, llegó a un parque y vio algo que la dejo momentáneamente perpleja.

Una niña, de al menos ocho o nueve años, pelirroja, con llamaradas de fuego saliendo de sus manos y un grupo de hombres molestándola.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, no le hizo falta mucho para llenar los vacíos en la historia, era obvio que la niña era mutante.

Se acercó apenas flotando y con apenas un leve movimiento de manos atrapó a los hombres, dándose cuenta de que no eran simples civiles, sino, que se trataban de soldados de HYDRA.

Frunció el ceño, aquello fue lo único que necesitaba para que todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieran.

Un manto negro la rodeó y en cuestión de segundos dejo a los sujetos inconscientes.

Giró la vista a la niña, quien la veía anonadada y ya con el fuego apagado.

El sonido de un trueno la hizo volver a la realidad, se giró dispuesta a ir a su pequeño cuarto de motel a recoger sus cosas, ahora que HYDRA estaba ahí lo mas prudente era marcharse.

El sonido de pasos tratando de alcanzarla hicieron que se detuviera, dirigiendo su atención a la niña que la seguía; sus ojos violetas destellaban, conocía aquel brillo, ella hace mucho que ya no lo poseía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ryuuno Minako senshi-sama

Empezó a avanzar de nuevo con la niña a su lado ¿en qué se había metido ahora?

Suspiro, realmente no lo sabia, pero, tal vez esta fuera una nueva oportunidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de conseguir un empleo como camarera de medio tiempo y un lugar en donde quedarse con la niña pelirroja en una pequeña casa de un apartado poblado de Minesotta sintió que por fin podía respirar tranquila.

La casa era vieja, estaba algo apartada del resto del pueblo y se notaba que llevaba algún tiempo abandonada; los tablones del suelo crujían, el aire estaba lleno de polvo y humedad y no faltaban las telarañas por todos lados.

Incluso podría jurar que había visto a una rata pasear por el medio de la sala principal.. Luego se encargaría de eso.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le preocupaba, ya tendría tiempo para limpiar, por el momento lo que mas le importaba era que tuviesen algún lugar en el cual refugiarse , ahora dos vidas dependían de ella y eso le daba un abrumador peso de responsabilidad.

Después de una breve charla (o interrogatorio según el criterio de las personas) logro conocer un poco mas a la chiquilla a su cuidado.

Se trataba de una pequeña huérfana, sin padre ni madre, a la cual habían llevado a un "lindo y agradable" horfanato (lindo y agradable sus entrañas).

No necesito mucho mas para decidir acogerla como su protegida.

Nadie quería adoptar a una niña mutante...

Se sobo las sienes, una terrible migraña atenazaba su cabeza sin compasión alguna.

Los humanos no tenían remedio...

— Minako, voy a salir, no te alejes de la casa y no le abras la puerta a nadie.

— ¡Si Charlie-sama!

La morena suspiro, realmente no entendía a los japoneses y sus honoríficos.

Sin mas abrió un portal y desapareció.

.

.

.

Salio del portal en un callejón, avanzo alrededor de auna cuadra y llego a un hospital, con sigilo entro y avanzo hacia las escaleras, no quería dejar rastros...

Al llegar al piso de su destino la encontró, estaba sedada, llena de vendas y tubos por todas partes, sintió su corazón encogerse, le dolía erla así por su culpa.

Se acerco a la cama y la tomo de la mano, podía sentir su dolor.

Suspiro , era hora de ponerse a trabajar, no tenia mucho tiempo.

Puso una mano en su frente y una gran cantidad de energía empezó a manar de ella, fluyendo con soltura y armoniaarmonia perfecta, regenerando las heridas de la mujer junto a ella, para, acto seguido, concentrarse en su mente.

Terminado el trabajo le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Cuando su madre despertara no recordaría los últimos sucesos ocurridos.

.

.

.

A las afueras de la vieja casa apareció un portal por el que salio la adolescente con su pasimornico caminar.

Tras algunos pocos pasos se detuvo, podía sentir mas de una presencia dento de la destartalada casa, aquello la puso en alerta ¡no debió haber dejado a Minako sola! Maldijo por lo bajo y se preparo, adoptando una postura de defensa empezó a avanzar de nuevonuevo.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo ligeramente confundida. Un hombre mayor con un llamativo casco y una mujer de piel azul se encontraban en el recibidor de su casa.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, dejenme ver si entiendo, en resumen ustedes lo que quieren es que nosotras nos unamos a su equipo de anarquía y luchemos contra los humanos ¿no?

— Así es Charlie, estamos en medio de una guerra, los humanos nos quieren eliminar, ya lo han hecho con varios de nuestros hermanos ¡teY defendernos! -hablo con convicción el hombre.

Cerro los ojos mientras lo meditaba, realmente sonaba bien, pero aun así habían varias cosas que aclarar.

— De acuerdo, supongamos que acepto, pero aun así deben tener presente una cosa: yo no odio a los humanos, mis padres son humanos y me protegieron aun a costa de su vida, sin embargo si tengo que defenderme a mi o a los mios lo haré...

— Y nosotros tampoco los odiamos pequeña, pero nuestra supervivencia esta en juego, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados -dijo Magneto tendiéndole la mano- vengan con nosotros Charlie, sus hermanos las necesitan...

Frunció es ceño para, acto seguido suspirar, entonces tomó la decisión.

Extendió su brazo y dirigiéndole una breve mirada a la pelirroja a su lado acepto la mano que les estaba ofreciendo un nuevo futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

_**13/04/2011**_

— Juro que esta es la ultima misión que le cumplo a Magneto...-dijo la morena al tiempo en que extraía unos documentos de una caja fuerte.

— Vamos Black Angel, no te quejes... -dijo Mistique revisando unos documentos en una computadoras piensa en que tienes a tu hija y a Minako esperándote en casa.

— Precisamente por eso lo digo Raven...

— Sabes muy bien lo importante que es esto, no podemos permitir que los humanos acaben con nosotros, sabes bien que ellos nunca nos aceptaran...

— Puede ser, pero también quiero que Ángela crezca en un sitio estable y seguro...

— ¿Y que harás con respecto a Ryan?

La morena se tenso.

— Creo que ambas sabemos lo que pienso hacer con respecto a el...

Y era verdad ya que, de alguna manera, el muy desgraciado (según sus propias palabras) se había de Ángela, la hija de Charlie, y ahora les estaba siguiendo el rastro.

Y si ese sujeto ponía sus manos sobre su hija iba a correr sangre.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la de azul al ver la mirada de peligro de la menor.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Erik sobre esto?

— No, aun no, pienso hacerlo esta noche pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya lo sabe.

.

 _ **21/04/2012**_

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Charlie-sama!

Escucho las voces de su hija y su protegida llamarla apenas puso un pie dentro del departamento.

Con el tiempo había logrado acabar sus estudios, conseguir un trabajo y un departamento en el centro de New Orleans (con algo de ayuda de su antiguo maestro/jefe).

— ¡Mami mira mi dibujo! -dijo la pequeña levantando una hoja de papel con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡Oh vaya! Pero que bonito mi niña

— ¿Y como te ha ido hoy? -pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que la mayor cargaba a la niña en brazos.

— Bien supongo... -respondió la joven dirigiéndole una mirada de intriga a la chica- Ángela hija, ve a jugar a tu habitación un rato ¿si? Yo te llamo en lo que sirva la cena...

— Si mami... -dijo la pequeña al tiempo que se marchaba del lugar.

La pelirroja suspiro.

— Ten -dijo extendiéndole un sobre de color manila con el lobo (presumiblemente de un águila) estampado en la cubierta- hace poco vino un hombre de traje y te dejo esto...

La morena alzo una ceja, era claro que conocía el logo.

Tomo el sobre en sus manos frías y lo vio de reojo.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

— Minako, ve con Angela, en un minuto servire la cena...

.

 _ **25/04/2012**_

— Señorita Marone, me alegra que haya aceptado la oferta que S.H.I.E.L.D le ha tendido... -dijo el hombre del parche en el ojo

La morena alzo una ceja.

— Solo espero que tenga presente que no lo hago por mi, ni por la agencia, ni mucho menos por la sociedad en la que vivimos no por que mi hija y mi protegida esten seguras...

— Y tenga por seguro que así sera señorita Marone ...


End file.
